Convert $\dfrac{98}{13}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $98 \div 13 = {7}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{13}{13} = {\dfrac{91}{13}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{13}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{7}{13}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{91}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{98}{13}$.